


Working Out the Tension

by velvetjinx



Series: Working Out the Tension [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaby gets Illya all worked up. Solo can help with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Out the Tension

**Author's Note:**

> This has now been translated into Russian! Available [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3523475).

Illya stormed up to Solo's room as soon as Gaby had passed out, barely waiting for Solo to answer the door before barging in. 

"I cannot do this," he stated. Solo simply looked at him, one eyebrow slightly raised. 

"You look tense," was Solo's response and, if anything, that caused Illya to tense up even more. 

"She is too much. I cannot...I cannot do this," he repeated, and Solo's eyes filled with understanding. 

"Having some troubles with our dear Gaby?" he asked, but instead of waiting for an answer went on, "I have an idea. Come here." Solo patted the bed in front of him. Illya narrowed his eyes, and Solo laughed. "I'm not going to bite. Just going to help you with some of that tension you've got going on in your shoulders."

Illya sat warily in front of Solo, facing him. 

"No, no," Solo said. "Turn around." 

Illya did as he was told, and then Solo's fingers were digging into the muscles of his shoulders, massaging away all the tension. Illya relaxed into it, barely protesting when Solo stripped him of him jacket. 

He couldn't repress a moan as Solo's fingers dug into a particularly tight knot, but he almost flew off the bed as he felt Solo's lips press onto the back of his neck. He twisted round and stared at Solo. 

"What," he asked dangerously, "was that."

Solo grinned. "I'm just trying to help you relax. Of course, if you're too repressed to enjoy it I could stop. Let you go back to your 'fiancé'."

Illya was torn. On the one hand, although they were working together, he and Solo were still enemies. On the other, it wasn't as if he hadn't noticed Solo's attraction and easy charm. It had been driving him distracted for some time. And here Solo was, offering it to him on a plate....

His mind made up, Illya surged forward and kissed Solo roughly. Solo laughed into the kiss and proceeded to give as good as he got. Illya pushed Solo backwards, without breaking the kiss, but Solo clearly thought he was going to be on top because he pushed back straight away, trying to topple Illya backwards. 

This went on for a while, neither willing to concede the upper hand before Illya, who was becoming immensely frustrated, threw Solo onto his back and held him there. Solo struggled, trying to move, but it was to no avail. "Looks like you've got me exactly where you want me," Solo grinned, and Illya looked down at him suspiciously. Instead of interrogating him, Illya pushed his hard cock onto Solo's crotch, gratified by the discovery that Solo was just as hard as he was. 

"Something slick?" Illya rasped out, and Solo nodded, pulling a small bottle of mineral oil out of the bedside drawer. He put it on the top of the bedside cabinet and both men hurried to undress. Soon they were both naked, and Illya slicked his fingers up and pushed one into Solo's ass. 

"I am going to open you up," Illya growled, "and then you are going to take my cock, and you are going to like it."

"You bet I am," Solo laughed, sounding equal parts surprised and delighted. Illya set to his task with the kind of concentration you'd almost expect for defusing a bomb, or torturing information out of someone, and the way Solo was gasping and fisting his hands in the sheets seemed to indicate that he was enjoying it. As Illya pushed in a third finger he brought his other hand up to stroke at Solo's cock. He watched as Solo bit his lip, throwing his head back on the pillow in reaction to the dual sensations. 

"Enough!" Solo gasped out. "Enough prep, want you now."

Illya nodded and slicked his cock with the oil. Positioning himself carefully, he began to slide inside Solo. The heat and pressure was almost too much for him and he had to pause half way in to catch his breath. Solo brought his leg up and began stroking Illya's thigh with his foot. 

"You okay there?" 

Illya nodded and slowly pushed the rest of the way in. Then he paused, leaning down to kiss Solo almost gently, before beginning to thrust slowly. 

Solo's hands came up to stroke Illya's back. "Yeah, that's it," he said encouragingly. "Just move a little bit...oh hell yes," he moaned as Illya shifted position slightly so that his cock was rubbing against Solo's prostate at every thrust. 

"Mmm, you gonna-gonna fuck me like a real Soviet?"

"How many Soviets have you fucked?" Illya asked, amused in spite of himself. But Solo simply grinned that enigmatic grin, and Illya, suddenly fired up at the thought of other men - other Soviets - fucking his partner, sped up his thrusts, going harder, deeper. 

Solo was moaning wantonly on every thrust now, and it was driving Illya crazy. 

"Touch yourself," he ordered Solo. "I want to see you come."

Instead of a smart remark, Solo just nodded and did as he was told, stroking his own cock in time with Illya's thrusts. Then Solo was coming, moaning long and low with his head thrown back on the pillow and hands like claws on Illya's back. His muscles were squeezing Illya's cock and it only took two more thrusts and Illya was coming hard. 

He leaned down and kissed Solo as he pulled out, then flopped over onto the bed next to his partner. 

"I suppose I should go," he said, surprised at how reluctant he felt. 

"You don't have to go right away. I can wake you up in plenty time to get back to your room."

"Do you promise?" Illya asked suspiciously. 

"I promise. Now," Solo said, running his finger along Illya's still sensitive cock, "how about we talk about round two?"


End file.
